Nada más que decir
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: One Shot. Un momento perdido entre Lily y James, dos orgullos muy grandes, obcecados en tener la razón. JPxLE


¡mi primer Lily x James! cómo me costó trabajo, pero fue una afrenta personal, uff, pero ya, por fin... bwahahhaha ((río malignamente))

es muy sencillo, más o menos así quería que quedara, claro que nunca me gusta lo que escribo (¡exigente¡exigente que soy!) pero en ese sentido de la sencillez creo que salió...

Ya saben, todo, todo... TODO de JKR y se pudre en dinero gracias a eso, yo, pues nada más de ociosa en el verano.

---

* * *

---**  
**

**Nada más que decir**

_Pont Champlain, Montreal. 1978_

"Qué verano tan horrible, ha llovido todo el tiempo, se suponía que vine a este lugar a pasar un buen rato y no he tenido nada de eso; no he podido salir, estos canadienses son precavidos… demasiado precavidos, no salen si llueve, no salen si hace mucho calor, creo que nunca salen"

La chica de cabello rojizo miraba por la ventana de un apartamento hacía el muelle, los barcos sin moverse, la lluvia interrumpiendo el suave oleaje, un cielo tan nublado que parecía de un gris eterno que se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba.

Lily Evans había huido a Québec tras Hogwarts por culpa de él.

"Como me desespera seguir pensando en ese idiota… es un idiota… idiota… idiota"

La palabra comenzó a perder sentido después de repetirla tantas veces en su cabeza, pero insistentemente se taladraba el pensamiento con el idiota de cabello azabache y gafas redondas.

-Lily –su amiga y dueña del apartamento la interrumpió de su martirio –ya dejó de llover y nos invitaron a una fiesta.

La aludida volteó de inmediato, sonrió ligeramente y pasó su mano sobre su rostro, por si había rastro de llanto surcando sus mejillas. Una fiesta… tal vez eso le ayudaría a distraerse finalmente.

Las chicas caminarían a la casa de un amigo con quien irían a la fiesta. Era a unas cuadras de distancia así que caminar era la mejor opción, sorteando los charcos y evitando a los autos que salpicaban agua de lluvia, ambas arribaron sin mayor demora.

Un joven bastante común abrió la puerta, saludó y sonrió.

-Esperen –dijo –alguien nos va a acompañar.

El muchacho entró de nuevo al apartamento y se escuchó como reñía con un amigo que al parecer no tenía ganas de ir a la susodicha fiesta, pero finalmente lo había logrado llevarlo a la puerta, casi arrastrando pero estaban listos.

"Qué extraño verte de nuevo, presentado por el amigo de una amiga" Lily se quedó mirando al chico frente a ella, tan conocido, tan único… y tan idiota. James se quedó pasmado, de todas las personas en el mundo, mágico o no, cómo era que se encontraba a Lily en ese lugar tan lejano.

-Sí, creo que ya nos conocíamos –James fue quien habló tras la presentación formal, aun el orgullo le pesaba más, pero a veces pesaba demasiado y nadie era capaz de soportar tanto.

Los cuatro tomaron un taxi, como copiloto se sentó el joven canadiense, y entre James y Lily la amiga de esta última.

Durante el camino todos iban callados, Lily y James cruzaron miradas en más de una ocasión, y después de un rato, ambos ya no se veían con enojo, un enojo guardado durante todo el verano, ahora la tristeza invadía sus miradas y ya no disimulaban para no ser descubiertos.

"Piensas que estoy triste, lo estoy pero no por ti, trato de recordar qué y quién fuiste en mi vida, de olvidar lo que hiciste y tratar de no buscar un por qué a lo que pasó, de ver quien eres ahora; aun me siento herida, casi como si mi piel hubiese sido desgarrada, como si yo fuera de frágil porcelana y la ruptura que me hiciste aun siguiera desquebrajándose… no puedo encontrar el perdón, aunque me mires de ese modo, aunque pienses que estoy triste, porque pude hacer la elección pero tú no y ahora es muy tarde, no hay nada más que decir, no lo siento, no hay nada que podamos salvar de todo esto"

Ambos se miraron, por un segundo él pareció flaquear con la mirada, ceder, aceptar la culpa, pero tan fugazmente que más bien parecía sólo la imaginación de Lily. Pronto llegaron a la casa donde la fiesta se llevaba acabo, los dos trataron de incorporarse con los otros chicos y evitar toparse mutuamente.

La velada trascurrió en normalidad, cuando la noche estuvo sobre Montreal, Lily se alejó del ajetreo, al patio trasero de aquella casa anfitriona y contempló las estrellas recargada sobre una cerca.

-¿Un poco de ponche? –maldita voz tan familiar, Lily volteó y James le ofrecía un vaso de cartón con un líquido rojizo, su expresión tan desvalida, tan arrepentida y tan falsa, pensó ella.

Recibió el vaso sin decir nada y regresó a contemplar las estrellas.

"Yo escogí sentirlo y tú no pudiste elegir, ya no hay nada más que decir"

-Lily… -la voz de James a penas si era perceptible por encima del escándalo de la fiesta, era pausada, tenue, aterciopelada-. Sé que es muy tarde pero… te amo.

Un ensueño tan deseado que cuando llegó se convirtió en extraño estupor veraniego, con el olor de las flores y césped, del pavimento y un río cercano, con el murmullo de una fiesta tan ajena, tan no deseada y de los lejanos cláxones de un tráfico citadino. Un ensueño tan deseado, tan anunciado y al mismo tiempo llegaba tarde, tarde como el tiempo, tarde para ambos.

Con sorpresa y sus ojos verdes brillando en acuoso infortunio, Lily miró a James sin palabras. Era tarde, tan tarde… ¿de verdad lo era?

-Sólo eso tengo que decir –el chico se apartó un paso o dos de ella, contra su voluntad, Lily contuvo todo su cuerpo con fuerza sobrehumana que exigía tomar de la mano al chico.

Después de unos segundos en los que él se dio cuenta que no habría respuesta, dio media vuelta y comenzó su marcha de regreso a la casa.

¿En realidad no había ya nada más que decir ni nada digno de ser salvado?

-James –su boca se abrió sola y las palabras brotaron de ella, él se giró con esa expresión de abatido tan real que no podía ser falsa como a Lily le hubiese gustado-. Espera.

Frente a frente, si no había nada más que decir era porque todo había sido dicho ya, sin más ni menos, desgarrado y tácito, orondo, directo.

Un "Te Amo" casi vomitado como verdad que ya no puede aguantar. James se había tragado su orgullo, amargo y rancio, bocanada difícil de pasar, y se sinceró con la mujer por la que moriría o mataría de ser necesario.

El muchacho se quedó expectante, y la noche era día y las estrellas nada en comparación a lo que veía, Lily le sonreía como hace un tiempo no lo hacía.

-Eres un… -Lily no supo como concluir la frase, "idiota" ya no era la palabra, pero ya no importaba, él la abrazaba y ella lo jaló con fuerza.

El pasado, pasado era. Lo que sucedió una simple tontería, una cicatriz imperceptible en la piel de porcelana de Lily Evans.

---

* * *

--- 

Ya sé que Lily y James se casaron casi saliendo de Hogwarts, pero bueno, quizá esperaron un poco... porque él hizo algo malo, o que parecía malo, quise dejar esos cabos sueltos para que cada quien se imagine qué cosa tan terrible hizo James como para que ella estuviera así.

La idea me surgió al escuchar la canción "Your Ex-Lover is Dead" del grupo canadiense Stars, que cuenta una historia más o menos como ésta, y justo desarrollada en Montreal, la ciudad natal del grupo y una de mis ciudades predilectas, porque todo mundo sabe que Canadá es el mejor país del mundo...

A pesar de no ser un song-fic, este One Shot sí está muy basado en la canción.

Cheers!


End file.
